


Śmierć Blanki Krammer

by kruk



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia o Blance i Asmodeuszu po wydarzeniach ze Zbieracza Burz (II)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmierć Blanki Krammer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/gifts).



> Zainspirowane rozmową z isshi69nikkei, za co bardzo dziękuję :)

Nikt tego nie planował.

Pierwszy raz od dawna nie był to wynik interwencji sił wyższych. Żadnych Rafaelów ze śmierdzącą juchą ryb. Żadnych mężów czekających w kolejce do ubicia.  
Nie był to wybryk znienawidzonego brata, ani ojca. Obaj wiedzieli o jego nowej miłości i obaj bywali na Ziemi. Abraksas wolał wzniecać trwogę pośród trzódki Boga, Samael zaś był zbyt pijany, by w ogóle pamiętać, że ma syna. Nawet Lilith, wiecznie nienasycona i niezaspokojona matka, raz nie maczała w tym swych alabastrowych palców.  
Złapał ich deszcz, kiedy wracali z wieczornego wernisażu. On ofiarował Blance swoją prywatną kolekcję. Ona zadbała, aby każdy zabytek wyglądał jak nowy i by czas nie naruszył jego znaczenia. To były cenne wspomnienia z lat młodości. Złożył je na ludzkie dłonie, wiedząc, że pomimo wszystkich przeszkód, są to dłonie odpowiedzialne i pełne miłości.

Być może był to wynik wina. Wypili dużo, upojeni owocną wystawą. Blanka się rumieniła, oczy lśniły energią, a on, niczym wampir przylgnął do niej. Ledwo dotarli na próg jego domu, a coś – impuls, może młodzieńcza niecierpliwość, skierowało ich usta ku sobie. Różnił ich wiek, rasa, doświadczenie życiowe, niemal wszystko. A jednak usta kobiety smakowały jak prawdziwe marzenia. Jak pierwszy oddech, który zmusił go do życia.

Był demonem. Mistrzem manipulacji, kłamstwa, rozumu.  
Ona była człowiekiem. Utkana z emocji.

I nim się spostrzegł, już brnęli przez zagracony pokój, obijali się od ściany do ściany, byleby dojść gdzieś – gdziekolwiek, jak długo pocałunek mógł trwać. Było w tym coś łapczywego, wręcz instynktownego, jakby szczęście nie mogło trwać wiecznie, dlatego trzeba wydrzeć tyle ciepła, ile się zdoła. Nim wszystko okaże się kłamstwem. A jednocześnie było w tym coś nieśmiałego, jakby dopiero mający rozkwitnąć pąk wiśni.

Sycił się doznaniami. Zapach kobiecych perfum i jeszcze mocniejszy, bardziej naturalny zapach jej skóry. Drażniące ciepło oddechu na policzku, zachęcające i jednocześnie żądające więcej. Czuł, jak jej palce snują się po jego ciele, badają, oceniają, wbijają się w skórę, jakby wystraszone, że zaraz rozum wyprze emocje i wszystko się skończy zakłopotaniem.  
Wolał poddać się chwili.

Sukienka Blanki była łatwa do ściągnięcia. Czarny materiał zsunął się gładko po odkrytych ramionach. Jej jasna skóra kontrastowała z półmrokiem pokoju. Za oknem wiatr targał pobliskimi drzewami, jakby sam wpadł w amok miłości i porywał Ziemię w swe namiętne ramiona. Był wdzięczny, że zacinający w szybę deszcz zagłuszał jego szybkie, podniecone bicie serca. Nie zwlekał, bo wiedział, że rozpinanie wszystkich guzików tylko doprowadziłoby go na krawędź samokontroli. Ściągnął drogą koszulę, jakby ta nie miała żadnej wartości. Pozwolił się obnażyć, ofiarując swej ukochanej całego siebie.

Ale zapomniał o jednej, ważnej rzeczy, która to od zawsze psuła każdą nastrojową, wypełnioną erotyzmem i miłością chwilę... jego włosy były zielone. Wszędzie.  
A Blanka, na ich widok, umarła ze śmiechu.

**Author's Note:**

> Dołączam także art stworzony przez sama isshi69nikkei: http://orig14.deviantart.net/002e/f/2013/130/5/f/asmodeusz_i_blanka_by_isshi69nikkei-d64siuz.jpg


End file.
